


Magic Panties

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Xtra Thicc Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Thicc Falls, XTra Thicc Falls, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Couples Night tends to get very interesting at the Mystery Shack





	Magic Panties

Pacifica’s face was absolutely hot as she stood before both of the Pines Twins, adjusting the purple leotard slightly so that it wasn’t digging into her fantastic ass, the rabbit ears pinned firmly atop her head. Her body trembled under the sight of the Californian twins, Dipper sporting a pair of pajama flannels while Mabel was still sporting her bodice and fishnets, her marvelous assets still exposed to both lovers. Dipper’s hand played lightly with the underside of one of her fleshy mounds while the more energetic twin fiddled with her top hat, eyes never leaving the millionaire Playboy bunny.

“L-ladies an-”

Her half-assed introduction was shot down in a heartbeat, her lovers booing in synch. Mabel stretched outwards along her brother’s lap as he gave her a thumbs-down sign.

“Boooo! We paid good money for this show!”

The blonde’s face turned hot pink as she balled her fists, body tightening underneath the small garment and she had to remember not to flex too much or else she threatened to explode her costume as Mabel did. She was sure that her seams would pop from the waist down-on-upwards and while she didn’t care in the least if such a cheap costume were to be ruined, she also didn’t want Mabel to come up with a more ludicrous request for her ‘Lover’s Night’.

“You didn’t pay me ANYTHING for this, you cheapskate!”

 

“C’mon Ciffy, you have to put in some effort!” Mabel called out, placing her hand inside the hat and pulling out a small fluffy creature, letting the mini lop rest atop her massive mounds. “Give us a show, you saucy showgirl!”

She grumbled slightly under her breath, biting her lip lightly before clearing her throat and tossing out her hands. “Ladies and gentleman! I, the great Pacifica, shall now perform for you!” Her audience cheered wildly and Pacifica smiled lightly, not even noticing the fact that the one mini lop had now multiplied into three atop her lover’s chest. “Good, now then, allow me to pull a rabbit out of my ha-”

“Sorry Paz” Mabel stood up and walked beside her rival-cum-lover, a myriad of colored bunnies falling off her like autumn leaves falling from a tree. “I completely ran out of bunnies.” She shook the brimmed hat upside-down to emphasize before tossing it aside, completely oblivious to the blonde’s trembling fists. “My oopsies!”

“Well then” She spoke through clenched teeth, eyes locked onto Mabel’s smiling face, the brunette rocking back and forth with hands behind her back. “What, exactly, am I supposed to be doing for my magic act?”

She knew it was coming, but Mabel’s energy was something both Pines and Northwest could never truly expect, as she threw out her hands and posed for her ‘audience’. “The FAMOUS and ALLURING Pacifica-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“The GREAT and POWERFUL Pacifica-” Pacifica pouted, but remained silent, lest she gain another terrible nickname. “-will be pulling a rabbit out of… these!” Pacifica’s eyes never left Mabel’s hands, she KNEW there was nowhere on her body she could hide ANYTHING, especially with her lack of a top and pockets… and yet, the girl had managed to produce a pair of oversized granny panties from nowhere. The ugly pale-blue color actually hurt her very soul, the giant red hearts making her want to rip the garment from Mabel’s hands and set it on fire.

“You cannot be SERIOUS.”

“Behold, the Great and Powerful Pacifica and her magic panties!”

“These are NOT mine-”

 

“M~agic panties!!” She shoved the underwear into Cif’s hands, leaning forward so that she could whisper into her ear. “You’re going to want to grip them VERY carefully. Bunnies have VERY sensitive ears, you know.” Mabel spoke in that tone she knew would send shivers down her lover’s spine, licking lightly at her ear before pulling away and prancing back to the bed.

“I know how to handle a rabbit, thank you very much!” She waved the panties towards the escaping twin as if the ugly cloth would ward away the happy-go-lucky Pines. “Ugh… fine. If that’s what you want…” She rolled her eyes as Mabel energetically nodded her head, her twin brother wearing his usual smug smirk that Pacifica wanted to wipe clean off. “… I will now pull a rabbit from these magic… ugh, panties.” Digging a hand into the oversized opening, she expected to find nothing, at the very least some cheap gimmick, but the depths of her ‘magic panties’ seemed to extend into the infinite beyond. She wondered if there really WAS some kind of gimmick to them, but looking up at the oversized smile on Mabel’s face only drove Pacifica to dig deeper for whatever it was she was supposed to find.

“I’ll show you a bunny, you-!” There was certainly SOMETHING inside there, warm and fleshy… not at all disturbing, but surprising to find. Pacifica was expecting to find something warm and fluffy, not… She blinked for a moment, as she knew she’d felt something like this before. It felt like… like…

 

* * *

 

 

Wendy sat in her room, the top half of her suit resting on the back of her chair while she casually read one of Pacifica’s trashy novels, drinking a cup of her mistress’ private stash of coffee as if it weren’t the sort of thing she might be spanked for. She normally didn’t tend to read such god-awful things, but it was so much fun to do the things she wasn’t supposed to behind Pacifica’s back, hang onto the naughty side from her youth. It was the little things that made her happy, Wendy chuckled softly, imagining the expression on the blonde’s face as she pondered the possibility of pinning the crime onto someone else. As much fun as she had being ‘punished’, it was more fun to watch one of her other ‘playmates’ on the receiving end. Lifting the mug to her lips, the causal sip turned into a gasp as she felt a hand firmly clench at her buttocks. Eyes widening, she was completely frozen in place as fingers dug into her cheeks in a manner that felt almost familiar to her, squirming lightly and doing her damnedest to keep from cooing as the hand knew exactly how she liked it. Just as quickly as the phantom feeling came, it immediately vanished and Wendy in-turn stood straight up to pull off her pants and make sure that there wasn’t actually some kind of ghost feeling her up. However, there was nothing there but a faint handprint and a set of moist pussylips. She took a minute to think to herself before walking over to the bed and pulling out a small bullet.

“Yeah… three days without getting laid, I don’t care what Ciffy says, I’m busting in on their little party.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, that was a bust.” Pacifica huffed, pulling out her hand and finding air. “What the hell are these things, Mabel?”

“MAGIC PANTIES!” The brunette cheered and Pacifica’s cheeks puffed out in that way that made her eyes glitter with enjoyment. “C’mon Paz, pull out the rabbit!”

“Alright, alright! I’m getting to it!” She sighed, sticking her hand inside and digging once more. “I swear, I don’t know what the hell this is, but-!” Her voice stopped as she found something, fingers gripping around not a pair of fuzzy bunny ears, but certainly something long and hot.

Across from Mabel, Dipper’s eyes widened as he felt a hand clench around his eager erection, looking down to see nothing but air around his eager erection, but feeling what he knew to be Pacifica’s gloved hand gripping tightly around the thick cock. “Mabel, what the hell is-?”

“I told you” Mabel fell to her knees and gave Dipper’s member a firm lick, watching as her brother trembled at the sensation while Pacifica began to pump lightly through the underwear. “They’re magic panties. Now then, looks like you didn’t find a bunny…” She turned her head to wink at the performer before turning back to watch the male Pines twin tremble in pleasure, placing a light kiss upon the head. “… but I think you can certainly coax something to come out, don’t you think?”

Pacifica nodded, an evil smirk gracing her lips as she began to work her lover in that way she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. She had NO IDEA how these cursed underwear worked, but since there was no way that Dipper would be able to stop her from having her fun, she was certainly going to put on a magic show that he would never forget. Eagerly working her wrist, she watched as his groans increased in volume, large body writhing in pleasure as his top-heavy sister placed firm kisses and licks at the base of his cock and around his balls.

Any attempts he made to stop either girl were quickly snuffed out, Mabel swatting his hands away as she lapped at the steady stream of precum flowing from his head.

“You girls are evil!” Dipper cried out, fist banging on the king-sized mattress as he struggled to keep himself upright.

“Aww, and here I thought you wanted a show…” Pacifica chuckled, glaring at her lover. “I’d say my lovely assistant is having a good time, though. But, if you really want a finale… for my last trick!” She rolled her thumb over his cock head in small firm circles, working her wrist in that way she had come to memorize that would make him crumble in her hands. Mabel took the hint as well, her mouth coming right overtop his cock, taking him fully in her mouth as Dipper exploded, unable to comprehend the combined efforts of both girls. Small bits of his seed dripped from between her lips and Mabel took a minute to savor the taste of hot Dipper juice before swallowing his load in one large gulp.

“Ta-da!” Dipper fell bonelessly to the bed while Pacifica clapped her hands slowly at the brunette’s performance.

“So, let me get this straight, I do all the work and you get all the reward?”

“Of course, I’m the magician and you’re my faithful bunny assistant!”

“WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a weird amalgamation of XTra Thicc and Twisted Falls, if you aren't familiar with either universe. Originally, this was the hidden easter egg, that the panties could actually traverse universes and I might actually keep that. You never know when it might come in handy, lol


End file.
